Quadrants.
Quadrants are a way of identifying the four kinds of Troll Romance in the webcomic, Homestuck. They are also used as a way of identifying types of relationships in the Goldpixel server. List of quadrants: Matespritship: Matespritship is also described as the flushed quadrant and is denoted by the ♥ symbol. It is the quadrant most similar to the concept of human romance and is characterised by positive/loving emotions and is concupiscent (sexual). Known Matespritships include Julka <3 Tenshi. Moirallegiance: Moirallegiance is also described as the pale quadrant and is denoted by the ♦ symbol. It is characterised by positive/loving emotions and is conciliatory (designed to pacify) and non-sexual. It is a form of guardianship, but it isn't simply about being platonic soul bros forever: They are a protector of their moirail's heart. They keep each other grounded Moirails are compelled by fate to watch over each other, keeping each other inn line. Despite the platonic appearance of this role, it is till considerd a type of romance. Moirallegiance also entails pacifying one's partner. The two partners in a strong pale relationship will serve to balance and complement each other's emotional profiles, and thus allow their other relationships to be more successful. Known Moirallegiances include Reiko <> BEE. Kismesissitude: Kismesissitude is also described as the pitch quadrant and is denoted by the ♠ symbol. Kismessisitude is linked to hatred, and it is necessary that both parties feel equal, balanced hatred towards each other. Not any kind of hatred will do, since there is such a thing as platonic hatred. (similar to the human concepts of hatred and platonic love). In other words, kismesissitude seems to be based on a mix of hatred and sexual attraction. As it thrives on a rivalry between two people, defeating or killing your kismesis is discouraged, since obviously there wouldn't be a relationship anymore. However, despite the stronger hatred aspect of the relationship, in order for a kismesis to last there must be some level of respect between the those persons involved; the tension in kismesissitude relies not only on hatred and annoyance of ones more irksome aspects, but also a level of admiration for their more positive aspects, as explained here. It is one of the two concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being matespritship, and it has been shown that like with matespritship, kissing is considered an appropriate expression of kismesissitude. The singular form is kismesis. Known examples of kismesis are Julka <3< TheMaster. Auspisticism: Auspisticism is also described as the ashen quadrant and is denoted by the ♣ symbol. An auspistice is a "facilitator" of some sort between a pair, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Unlike the other quadrants, ashen feelings have only been shown and have suggested to be only felt by the auspistice and not the two parties in the mediated relationship. It is permissible for someone to be involved in more than one ashen triad at a time. There are currently no known Auspistice within Goldpixel.